this world through my eyes
by galdonik165
Summary: What did William go through while X.A.N.A. took control of him? Read to find out! My first fanfic!
1. Awakening

Mikaela Galdonik Galdonik165

This world through my eyes

This is my first fanfic!  
I do not own anything!

**Chapter 1. Awakening:**

I couldn't seem to be able to find my hands, or any part of my body for that matter. The only thing that I could find was my eyes but even then I didn't know if I could gather enough strength to open them.

"Why am I so weak?"

My voice sounded strange, almost as if I was saying everything twice but at the same time. There was only one feeling inside of me, like all hope was gone, darkness. That's exactly what it was; it was X.A.N.A. slowly eating me from the inside out.

How badly I wanted, no needed to get away but it was impossible while I was trying to run from something inside of me

A blasting blow from inside ripped through my body, tearing me in two, Disconnecting me from what was real and what X.A.N.A. believed.

Somehow, someway it has to be possible to escape. No matter what it takes, I am going to find my freedom.

Conciseness escaped me. The deepest sleep in which I have ever experienced fell upon me. I didn't dream either. Usually I always dream even if it a terrible nightmare. Oh yeah I'm living the worst nightmare ever imagined, having your body controlled by the thing you have been trying to fight. I have failed. I've failed not only myself, but Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi.

After awakening the dark feeling was gone. It was then that I realized what that darkness was. It was X.A.N.A. controlling me. He's still inside me, I can feel it! But the times that he uses my body for who knows what, is when I black out.

I was finally able to find enough strength to open my eyes and what I found scared me. All around me there was nothing but darkness, but in the darkness I could see patches of light, illuminating around 13 different cells.

I was afraid to look in each cell, afraid of the fact that possibly X.A.N.A had also captured my friends and were tormenting them and not me for some reason. My eyes soon adjusted to the darkness and I could see that the cells didn't contain my friends, but one "mother" of every type of monster X.A.N.A. has ever created.

Tarantulas, mantas, krabs, creepers, and even the dreaded colossus could be found in their own cell just waiting for copies of it to be made to send to destroy my friends. Wait how do I know what the colossus is named and what it does?

A feeling of dread falls over me. Of course, X.A.N.A. used me to fight my friends. Turned me into a weapon. The thought of that is the same as if my heart was ripped out and shredded. To think of hurting Yumi even if only a hair on her head kills me. It kills me knowing that, even if she knows what X.A.N.A. is doing to me, she will try and find some way of blaming me and probably won't ever talk to me again. Most likely she will run off with Ulrich, never giving me even a passing glance. And what if I'm so lucky as to get a passing glance? It will be a death glare which will probably be the death of me.

Why does it matter anyway? Even if Yumi chose me I would never take her. She deserves so much more than me. She deserves someone who is stable enough and who has never hurt her. She deserves Ulrich.

"Pull it together William" I think to myself. "This is not the time to go through the heartbreak again. You need to stay strong and keep her out of your head."

Slowly a new light began to arise from the distance. I got the feeling that I would soon meet my "master", the person who I could rip to shreds if I ever got the chance, but I was smarter than that. Trying to hurt X.A.N.A. on his home turf was sure suicide in the largest degree.

As the light drew nearer a figure of a boy, around my age, started to appear, though I could not see his face. My visitor drew closer and closer and for some odd reason I could feel a pulse running between both him and I.

Drawing closer and closer I couldn't even find the strength to look at him anymore to find out who was coming to find me. Running out of strength I was able to barely catch a glimpse of my visitor. Me.

The boy did not say a word but he did not look pleased. He had a black suit on with boots and the huge sword that I had, but with a black vine like things growing up it.

"Who are you?" the boy shook his head and seemed angrier at my question as he began to scowl.

"Can you at least tell me why I'm here?"

Suddenly I was in an oddly familiar room. It was blue with block like structures coming out of the wall and ceiling. I realized that this is it. This is how X.A.N.A. got inside me.

In the corner of the room I could see me. Me being the cocky dumb ass that people know me for. Aelita was yelling, no pleading for me to come over to her but I refused. I was having way too much fun killing the creepers.

Suddenly the room changed. Me and Aelita were separated with no way to get back to each other. I never said anything but at that moment I became very very scared. There was a strange screech. I turned around just in time to see the scyphozoa appear out of the wall. My boy I was watching quickly tried to hide his fear and charge full blast at the monster.

"Run! Run!" tears were beginning to fill in my eyes. "Run! You little bastard! Run from that damn thing and hide until Aelita gets here!"

But of course he cannot hear me. That'd be too easy. As those tentacles began wrapping the boy I lost it. The feeling of having those things wrapped around you consumed me and I remembered how it felt to be that trapped.

Three tentacles came up to the boy's head and started glowing red.

"NO!" I couldn't stop the tears as they came pouring down my face but who really cares? It's not like anyone really cares about me anyway.

With me gone I bet everyone's world will be so much better. Ulrich will surely make his move on Yumi, and I would just be one less liability for the group to worry about finding out about their secret.

I've never had a great relationship with my parents, that's probably why they shipped me off from boarding school to boarding school so that didn't have to deal with me.

No one really cares about William Dunbar.

Day after day I grew used to the small cell in which I was contained. Eventually I was able to figure out how to channel my energy to see what my body was seeing. I could see every moment, every battle, and every kill I was making.

It tore me apart seeing what I was capable of doing. Hopefully I can get out of here so I can learn to utilize my powers against X.A.N.A. If they ever let me back on lyoko.

Watching myself try to throw Aelita into the digital sea was the worst. She doesn't do any harm to anyone! But I understand. X.A.N.A. only wants Franz Hopper to come and save his daughter.

Aelita has been through so much hurt in the past year. Losing her mother at such a young age. Shuffling from house to house to outrun the men in black. If anyone deserves a normal life it's her. A normal life with her father, and her mother. Whatever it takes.

Watching what my body is capable of is sickening. Day to day, battle to battle. I am a lost soul. And there is nothing I can do about it.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

This World Through My Eyes

**Hey guys it's me: ) I just uploaded the first chapter and I already feel the need to update: ) I got my brain juice (blue Gatorade) and I'm ready to finish this chapter! I'm not sure when ill update next because I leave for camp for 2 whole weeks this Sunday! You have no idea how excited I am!**

**Hope you guys like this next installment of This World Through My Eyes ^_^**

**If only I owned Code Lyoko I'd be the happiest girl alive! **

**Chapter 2: Meeting**

That night I cried myself to sleep.

Pain

That is the only thing I could dream about.

Screaming

Not just random screaming. Screaming of my friends.

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy.

Screams so blood curdling and load I can't do anything but believe they are real.

I wake up in a cold sweat, breathing heavy, in tears once again. I wish it was possible to simply run out of tears. If it was, I wouldn't be crying any more.

As I slowly come to I become aware of my surroundings I see that I'm in a dark room with one window right in front of me to see out of. The window is overlooking what will become yet another battle on lyoko. I am confided to a chair with ropes holding me to it and a device which will shock me if I try to escape.

From what I can see is just Aelita on lyoko. But that's not all; I can hear every transmission between her and Jeremy, back in the real world. He says that he created a program that will change me back into me. Not physco X.A.N.A.-William.

I hear rustling and soon an evil laugh come from behind me. It's X.A.N.A. no dought about it. I would turn to face him but with the restraints there no turning around.

The thing is that I have a hard time believing that the timing of his laugh is a coincidence. It came right after Jeremy mentioned the program; X.A.N.A. is going to trick them.

Soon I see me. I'm running like there's no tomorrow away from a bunch of krabs. Aelita takes notice and tells Jeremy that the program worked. If only she knew. My body decides to trip and stop right as a krab is about to beam him with the laser on its belly. Right then Aelita saves the day and blasts the krab right as it's about to shoot.

All seems well. "I" kill the other krab and me and Aelita actually talk. And my body has my normal voice I acquired around the time I hit puberty. **(A/N: lol I just had to x**D) suddenly the voice shifts once again to the double voice I've grown to just except. Aelita screams and is entrapped by a black smoke, created by my body.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I hear this from my "master" standing behind me. If I ever get the chance I'm going to rip him to shreds, but doing that now would be sheer suicide while on his home turf, all alone.

I forgot how alone I really am. A feeling of loneness seeps into me until I'm so filled with it, I'm sure I'm dripping. It takes everything in me to not start hyper-ventilling **(totally butchered that spelling but it's when you start breathing superfast and hard) **

"ANSWER ME YOU UNCANNY! UNGRATEFUL! STUPID! LITTLE SHIT!"

"Why am I here?" that's the only thing I could think to say.

"you are here because your stupid little friends think they will always win and that life is so easy. But that's where there wrong. My strategy all along has been to appear weaker than them while I slowly work out my master plan to kill them and enslave the world.

"that's where you're wrong. The lyoko warriors are stronger then you think. Where you are cocky that your "master plan" is going to work, they know that something big is about to go down. Rain, sleet, sun, or snow, we will be there ready for anything and everything you can dish out."

"how are you able to stand by a group that didn't want anything to do with you up until a few months ago? You're standing by a close knit group of friends with a boy who hates you because of your choice in girls while that girl wants **nothing** to do with you. That's why I chose you. Nobody cares about you. Not your mom, your dad, or your "friends" no matter what you tell yourself just know that nobody cares-"

"-mm-my friends-"

"-you think your friends really care about you? If they really cared they'd be looking for you and there not. They sent out some cheap clone that doesn't even know what 2 + 2 is yet alone 11 grade math. Now tell me, would real friends let your rep be at the fate of an idiot?"

"that's where your wrong X.A.N.A. if they aren't looking then why did they have that program earlier? You don't know bonds in a friendship. You cannot understand. Friends know real friends. And I know that they are real friends, they are looking for me and that's why my clone is so stupid because Jeremy doesn't have time to reprogram my software. Through thick and thin we are by each other's side. Now what do you have to say about that?"

I hear a slight mumble as my master slowly retreats into the unknown blackness in which I am being held in.

**Pretty intense huh? I got the idea of the screaming dream from catching fire. If you don't know what I'm talking about because you haven't read the hunger games then shame on you! Read the damn books they are the best!**

**The Hunger Games**

**Catching Fire**

**Mockingjay**

**that's all of them in order. **

**I've always pictured X.A.N.A. as a load almost abusive thing that isn't afraid to stretch the truth. **

**Again I'm not Sure when I'll update again since I'm leaving for camp soon but everyone, happy reading ^_^**

**Galdonik 165**


End file.
